


Kind Regards

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Tuna Melt-verse [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The West Wing
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: A couple of years after the events of The Liaison from Wayne Enterprises, Jason and Maggie receive letters from their younger brothers.





	1. Damian

Todd -

I hope this letter finds you well. Our history teacher thought that he was being clever by forcing us to write and send letters through the mail instead of using email or text message.

We are to write three, and I have chosen to send one to Father and Pennyworth, My mother, and you, as you are my only other relative who is not living at the manor.

I suppose I could have sent one to Grandfather, but I fear any form of contact would encourage him to come for a visit. And I am far too busy with my schoolwork to deal with his particular brand of drama at present.

School is tolerable. Most of my classes are far too easy, but my instructors have agreed to give me extra work, and challenge me more. Next year I intend to make certain all of my classes are advanced placement so I do not run into this issue.

They are forcing me to take a human health and sexuality class, as well.

It’s...unpleasant. I do not feel that I require this much information on menstruation. But apparently the New York State Board of Education believes that I do. 

My friends are well. Jon Kent has joined me this year, and we are rooming together. I’d like to stuff a sock into his mouth every other time he opens it to say something relentlessly cheerful, but it’s nice to have a close and long-standing friend here.

I have also received word that my request for an internship at the White House under Leo McGarry has been approved. This will start at the beginning of the summer, which means I will be staying with you at Father’s house in Georgetown. 

I am looking forward to this, as I feel that I can help make a difference in the way our country treats animals, children and our planet. I am also eager to resume our movie nights. When you left for DC, we had only made a small dent in the list of films I have been told I must see before I die. 

Again.

(If anyone will appreciate that joke, it is you, fellow Dead Robin.)

Regards, your brother,  
Damian


	2. Joey

Dear Maggie - 

Greetings from beautiful, vaguely unsettling Sleepy Hollow, New York. One of our History assignments this week is to sit down and write three in-real-life letters to family and friends to get a feel for what people did before text messages, email, and Snapchat. 

Snapchat, by the way, is dumb.

But I’ve been told I’m a grumpy old man at heart. So it might just be me.

School is fine. It’s sophomore year, and my human health and sexuality class is just about the most awkward thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. And that includes that one time we saw Justin Hammer at that charity thing and he asked me when my leg was gonna grow back.

You’ll be happy to know that my roommate is still kind of a nut. He’s still really nice! One of the sweetest, most excited guys you’ll ever meet, but jeezy kreezy is he weird. We were doing our homework last night, and we had some music going, and he gets up, turns it off, listens for a solid minute and a half, then goes into his closet and pulls out this enormous bag of rock salt.

Then he starts spreading it out in little lines in front of our door, and on our window sills. 

I said “Jamie, what are you doing?” 

He said “Don’t worry about it. Just do your homework, buddy.” 

Maggie...am I gonna die here? Is there some monster or alien that’s afraid of rock salt that’s gonna eat us in our sleep if we don’t salt every possible entrance in our dorm room? 

Between that and the weird symbols he’s carved into his bed last year and this year, along with the knife under his pillow, I’m not really sure what’s going on, or what the hell this guy’s childhood trauma is, but I’m a little nervous. 

Pop says to be patient; that it takes all kinds of people to make up the world, and that Jamie’s a nice guy. 

I didn’t tell Pop about the knife though.

Oh! And Cyn broke up with me. Again. 

Mom says I shoulda kept dating Willow, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Or whatever.

Oh! Hey! So, turns out, Phil wants me to intern for him at SHIELD over the summer in DC! Pop wants me to stay with Phil and Melinda, but it’d be cool if I could crash on your couch. We could hang out! I could tease you about Jason and eat all your food! 

Let me know what you think. I hope things in DC are going okay. I know the whole Joker thing was real stressful last year, so I hope things have lightened up now that he’s been sentenced. 

I gotta go now, because I have two more of these letters to write and if I don't send one to Pop, he's gonna be real sad. That man loves mail. You can write me an email back. You don’t have to send a letter back, because jeez is this ever slow. 

Love,  
Joey


End file.
